


but then i hear u calling (there u are)

by orphan_account



Series: random one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2014 tour, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lowkey making out, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, No Smut, Panic Attack, VERY close friends, bi!Luke, bi!michael, friendly kisses i guess lmaooo, hotel room, red hair michael, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael and luke have always been the closest. friendly kisses lasting no longer than 3 seconds are shared frequently between the duo- calum and ashton watching from a distance, almost admiring their friendship.until it wasn't a friendship anymore.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: random one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026976
Kudos: 13





	but then i hear u calling (there u are)

Michael and Luke have always been the closest. Friendly kisses lasting no longer than 3 seconds are shared frequently between the duo. Their friendship being vital to one another and their mental health, as going from enemies to best friends can take a toll on your relationship- at least that’s their excuse for their excessive clinginess. Of course they loved and adored Calum and Ashton but they always had an extra soft spot for one another and would go out of their way to be near each other or to talk to each other in interviews. 

As mentioned, the pair often shared soft, meaningless kisses and were cuddling at any chance they got. It was clear to everyone in their tour team that they were each others home, a place they could always go to feel safe and loved. 

So when Luke starts questioning his sexuality everything seems to go…right?

================================================================   
Laying down on top of Michael’s broad chest at 10pm on a Wednesday night was probably Luke’s favourite place to be. He was fucking exhausted after one of the biggest shows they’ve had at MSG. This. This is why Luke wanted to be a popstar- the adrenaline, the rush, the settling down after an amazing set. And he loved every second of it. 

Now in his hotel room with his best friend who was holding his waist with one hand whilst scrolling mindlessly through twitter with the other, he felt soothed, like two hours ago he wasn’t running around stage hoping he didn’t mess up his lyrics in front of the largest crowd of his career. Nearly every ounce of anxiety left his body as he softly sighed again the band tee underneath him, as Michael’s hand lightly rubbed against the bit of skin that was shown by his t-shirt riding up a bit. 

And when he says almost every ounce, he means that there was something heavy slumped on his shoulders that he hadn’t even told the boys. His anxiety would rocket, and he wouldn’t be able to cope, the crescent moon scars in his palm proving that statement. 

Luke’s thoughts were interrupted by the noise of an Iphone locking right next to his ear- looking up to see Michael already looking down with a small smile appearing on his face. Luke beamed back with a cheeky grin then leaned up on his elbows and pressed a chaste kiss to the older boys smooth lips. This was normal. They did this all the time. 

But then Luke did something he’d never done before. After breaking away from the first kiss, he leaned in again pressing desperately against Michael’s again. Ok this was different. 

He moved his lips against Michael’s who seemed to be frozen, until something clicked in his brain and he started to move his lips against Luke’s. He sat up and leant against the headboard whilst Luke seemed to get the memo and straddled Michael and placed his hand against his cheek-it was soft, everything about Michael was soft. Things were getting heated as Luke and Michael’s tongues worked in a surprisingly good rhythm, but Luke could only focus on the fact that Michael still hadn’t pulled away- so he sighed in a deep relief.

Michael, being the smart motherfucker he is, seemed to notice and pulled away tenderly, missing the taste of Luke’s lips almost immediately. He noticed the panic in Luke’s eyes and felt a pinch of sympathy and guilt mixed in with the shear shock he felt. But when Luke started to sob uncontrollably into his hands, sympathy was all he felt. 

Luke felt like he was going to throw up and cry and cough and snee- well basically he was having a panic attack, on top of Michael, the person he just made out with. Fuck

His chest was heaving and his throat felt closed when Michael finally pulled him flush against his chest, his tears wetting Mikes shirt and shoulder. Luke felt awful, he fucks up constantly and can never make things right, and Calum and Ashton probably hates him and-

‘’Luke!’’ Michael spoke with not a drop of hatred in his voice, his eyes also showing fear, confusion was prominently clear too. He felt like was responsible for the break down that was occurring in front of him, which broke his heart into fucking pieces. All he could do was to try and comfort the younger boy by reassuring him it wasn’t his fault. His sexuality was never his fault. 

It was a bit creepy how similarly they thought, as Luke breathed a quick, quiet and almost regretful sounding ‘im bi’ as if it burnt his tongue to say the two words.

Attempting to diffuse the tension in the most Michael way he could, he grinned and spoke, with pride ‘’Join the club?’’. Luke looked up from his fidgeting hands that seemed to be reallyyyy interesting since the beginning of this conversation. He looked relieved and excited in a way at the news that the guy he just made out with is bi too. The guy who he’s been crushing on in the back of head for months. Shit, he should probably mention that. Eh maybe not tonight, its been exhausting enough. 

‘’Wanna talk about it, bub?’’ Michael spoke after Luke’s breathing evened out- however the rapid shake of Luke’s head he could tell he wasn’t ready, neither was he to be honest. So he pressed on last kiss to Luke’s lips and pulled him back down to his chest until they fell asleep. 

They’d figure it out in the morning. They will.


End file.
